


Louis, ever the hair stylist,

by Steveandbuckyandtony



Category: One Direction
Genre: Fluff, Hair, M/M, fluffy hair styling, i dont like jay so she wasnt, i love anne so she was mentioned, larry stylinson - Freeform, literally just fluff, obviously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 05:52:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2056248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steveandbuckyandtony/pseuds/Steveandbuckyandtony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"This was a ritual of theirs, Harry would wake Louis up, every time he had to go to somewhere mildly important and Louis would style Harry's hair the way he chose that day."</p><p>This babe was created because Harry Styles has too much hair and Louis Tomlinson probably plays with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Louis, ever the hair stylist,

**Author's Note:**

> Completely fiction, i dont own these people, i do own the words,
> 
> Read on my cuties

"Mmm, Haz, I dont wanna." Louis mumbled into his pillow.  
"Yeah, but Lou, you always get grumpy when I dont wake you up." Harry replied, stroking Louis' hair out of his face. Louis blinked his eyes open slowly and stretched, much like a cat.  
"Okay, okay, give me a minute, go sit over there." He yawned out and pointed in the general direction of the desk. Harry did as he was told and sat in the chair, already dressed. He was going to Radio 1 today, and watch Grimmy from the sidelines, probably play around with important things just to irritate him. Nick would only get him back later.  
Snapping out of his thoughts, Harry heard Louis shuffling over, still half asleep and muttering about 'bloody early mornings' and 'stupid sleep schedule.'  
Harry coughed out a laugh and said "Lou, you know you're only awake because you want to be."  
"Shhh Hazzy, lemme play with your hair." He dismissed him.  
Harry giggled into his woollen sleeve. This was a ritual of theirs, Harry would wake Louis up, every time he had to go to somewhere mildly important and Louis would style Harry's hair the way he chose that day.   
Louis had woken up more and started slowly brushing Harry's wispy curls. Harry hummed in appreciation and leaned back into his touch.  
"Loooouu." He moaned gently.  
"Oh god Hazza, you're like a pornstar, or a little kitten, what are you gonna do next, purr?"   
"If you want, babe."  
Louis ignored him in favour of pulling back curls and tying them in a loose band. He pulled back some other curls and sprayed them with a small amount of hairspray.  
Harry coughed quietly at the fumes.  
"Sorry babe,"   
"S'fine, can we try something?"  
"Sure, as long as its not sexual, you have to leave in five."  
"Not like we can't do anything in that time though."  
"Haz, you're avoiding your new hair discovery."  
He shrugged and mumbled something.  
"Speak up, love."  
"Um, can we try like a bandana?"  
"You mean like a headband?"   
Harry nodded and blushed furiously.  
"Hey, love, why are you embarrassed?" Louis spoke softly, kissing Harry's head, huffing out air at the taste of hairspray.  
"I dunno, it just seemed girly."  
"Babe, no, if we weren't in this band, I would probably be like Lou, a hair stylist or summit, you know how I loved to style Fizz and Lottie's hair throughout childhood, isn't that girly? It's okay to be 'girly' anyway, whats wrong with women? You're mums a woman and she's damn amazing, I'd love to be like her someday."  
"Lou, are you trying to get in my pants by saying my mum's cool? Its not working, thats not hot."  
"Oh shut up Haz, let me find a band."  
He walked around the room looking through drawers until he found a bandana that Ashton had left from their 'double-band gaming night' last week.  
"Im sure Ash wont mind you borrowing this."   
He fluffed Harry's hair in some places and then gently tied the bandana in the right place.  
"This good babe?"  
Harry looked in the mirror and grinned.  
"Thank you." He sang and stood up. He shrugged a jacket on and leaned down to his boyfriend for a kiss.  
"I'm gonna be late, car's already outside, see you in a bit, yeah?"   
"Okay, bye love."   
Harry winked and then he was out the door.  
-x-  
"So my special guest here today has fabulous hair this morning." Came Nick's voice from Louis' car stereo. He was driving to pick Harry up, management be damned.  
"Can anyone guess who it is, Tina, how about you?"  
"Not at all."  
"Tina, you can see him."  
"Greg? Stop spoiling it, why don't you tell us then?"  
"Why its Harry Styles of course!"  
"Really proud of that weren't you." Grimmy mumbled.  
"Yep."  
"So Harry, you look rather dashing with a nice bandana, sporting the Ashton Irwin look there, who did your hair?"  
"How do you know I didn't do it myself?" Harry said sulkily.   
"Well, it looks good, so you cant have." Louis giggled at the fact that Nick was complimenting him without knowing it.   
"Fine, fine, Lou did it."  
The thing was, they didn't know which Lou.  
-xx-  
Later on Harry appeared out of the BBC Radio 1 doors and grinned at Louis' loitering car. He opened the door and mumbled.  
"The fans love my hair, had three call ins and like, forty million texts. Grimmy posted a photo."  
"So, you ashamed of being a little 'girly' now?"  
"Nah, they think its amazing."  
"You are amazing babe," Louis grinned kissing his forehead.  
-xxx-


End file.
